Crimson Moon
by Kittycat31
Summary: In a dense forest lies the newly established five Tribes. Life is about to change for the residents of the forest with the arrival of the prophesied Two and the intrusion of the so called "Walkers." Please Read and Review!


Crimson Moon

Prologue

The wind raced swiftly among the steep hills, sending leaves scattering across the grass that was glowing in the moonlight. Nearby was a calico tomcat, his eyes following the leaves wherever they went. Located next to him was a smoky grey tom.

"Are you sure that you are absolutely correct? How can two cats that were chosen arbitrarily possibly exist as a threat to you?" Mewed the grey tom.

The Calico hissed. "It is because, my brother, they come from Yah."

The grey tom gave a slight purr, gruffly attempting to mask his amusement. "You have always despised Yah and his son, but you are of a higher significance. Have you not examined yourself recently? You are the Lord of the Earth for crying out loud—"

The Calico tomcat swiped his paw across his servant's muzzle, his claws injected. "Shut up!"

The other tom blinked his apology, his scar fading into nothingness. The Calico sneered and turned his head to face the North. "There are enough tasks to complete around here; go fetch the others," He ordered.

The grey tom dipped his head and padded away. The Calico sighed, glancing up at the star-dotted sky. "The time of the Two has arrived."

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Wake up, you lazy ant-brain!"

Emberpath opened his eyes to be faced with his mate, her tortoiseshell pelt glossy in the dim light. He blinked away exhaustion and sat up to tidy his ragged, flame-colored coat. She stared at him with an eerie, concentrated gaze. Curiosity flooding within him, he inquired, "Is everything alright, Spottedfur?"

She turned away and mewed, "Brackenpelt has passed away last night, seemingly due to an unknown disease. Jaggedfang has declared himself as Leader."

Emberpath's tongue caught in his throat. He should have been awakened at the event. However, he was slightly pleased that someone as brave as Jaggedfang was in power at the present. His mate continued, "He gave a speech following the announcement of his leadership; we are supposedly going to launch an attack on the Tribe of Peace."

Suddenly, his entire relief of the news vanished. Before he could reply, Jaggedfang's yowl sounded from outside of the den.

Not wishing to speak anymore about the situation, Spottedfur padded out of the petite den, Emberpath following close behind. When they entered the main clearing, he took a seat next to his mate and glanced up to spot Jaggedfang sitting on a smooth rock. Emberpath jolted with surprise. His littermate, Leafcloud, was seated on the boulder as well, he green eyes engulfed in pure trepidation.

"Cats of the Fire Tribe," Their Leader meowed across the clearing, "This useless mouse-brain has committed treason!"

Everyone who was located near Emberpath tensed with shock. He abruptly froze as well, disbelief aching in his chest.

"A stud that is not of this Tribe has impregnated Leafcloud!" Jaggedfang declared heartlessly.

Emberpath flattened his ears.

Leafcloud attempted to hide herself from the audience. "Traitor!" Pride yowled. At once, he lunged himself at the she-cat, fiercely clawing at her ears and nose. Growling in fury, Leafcloud shoved him with her side, sending him tumbling down the ancient rock.

All of a sudden, everyone raced across the clearing, leaving Emberpath standing where he was, horror conquering him.

"Emberpath!"

He turned to see a fawn-pelted she-cat that was frantically dashing in his direction, her blue eyes clouded with mortal terror.

"Waningcrescent!"

She skidded to a halt. "We cannot allow that bloodthirsty mad-brain to treat our sister like she is a piece of prey," She whimpered.

His littermate's words pierced Emberpath's heart. He wished he could take action to assist Leafcloud in any way that he could, but if he interfered with the situation, who was aware of what would occur?

"What are we going to do?" Waningcrescent meowed, her eyes round with worry.

Emberpath shook his head. "In this condition of circumstances, the best way to act is to sit and watch."

His sister took a step back. "What? Do you have bees in your head? Leafcloud is suffering! The last thing that I wish to do is to stand by and not help her."

Without giving Emberpath the chance to reply, Waningcrescent rotated around and rushed toward the growing crowd.

* * *

><p>"I am clueless as to what to do," Emberpath meowed miserably as he settled into the nest beside his mate. "My heart is burning because of Leafcloud's misfortune, but…"<p>

Spottedfur sighed. "Do not fear for her safety; she will be fine once Jaggefang has forgiven her… You will see."

Her eyes were glazed with fatigue. Emberpath placed his muzzle in her fur and mewed, "What about Leafcloud's kittens? How will he react when they are born—"

"Look, the most prized option is to discuss the issue with her. Do everything to the best of your ability in order to help her—"

Emberpath cut her off. "No, Spottedfur, you are wrong! If I make one attempt to speak with her, I fail to see how I would have the courage…"

Spottedfur patted him with the tip of her tail. "Go consult with Waningcrescent; it would not be as difficult."

Paw steps sounded from the outside. Craving for some time in isolation, Emberpath excused himself and exited the den.

He was alone. He shrugged dismissively and padded up to the newly stocked prey-pile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All feedback is appreciated. Please note that calico toms do not exist; I have chosen to create one for a reason. **


End file.
